A God without Conscience
by amandalynwood
Summary: Merrick has many dark secrets--one of them being a secret facility deep beneath the main facility--and a living wife that the world believes is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A GOD WITHOUT CONSCIENCE**

~Chapter One~

"I'm fairly certain I can have the product shipped out to you by tomorrow afternoon." William Merrick said matter of factly to the consumer broker. "I just have to make sure everything is in order and I will do that personally as always." He disconnected the call on his personal mobile line, it was not connected to the Biotech database and therefore completely untraceable, for it had nothing to do with Merrick Biotech, and everything to do with his side business, and private product line.

He pressed a button to lock the outer doors to his office, his private sanctuary, entering the code that shut down the security cameras within his office, but left the image of a secure office on the main computers. He entered the time-delayed access code, and then with a swipe of his hand across the desk shut down his current files. He arose from the chair, and by the time he got up fully the wall beside his desk slid back revealing the secret elevator. He stepped on board, pressing the button that would take him down to the levels that were only accessible through this elevator and the lone entrance that was on the outside.

The top secret facilities were just as technologically developed but on a much smaller scale than Merrick Biotech's facilities as these products did not require the living space that those expecting to go "The Island" required. For these products served an entirely different purpose.

There were no bracelets, tags or health monitoring devices. No care was given for their mental well-being for it was irrelevant. There was no social interaction, no classes to learn how to read, or count, although they certainly received an education--training, if you will, for lack of a more appropriate term. And most of it was provided by Merrick himself, one on one.

He entered his clearance code for the entry door to the private facility. The number of laws he was breaking at this point bordered on insanity. But he continued to break them, and the sums of money accruing in numerous banks the world over in various countries and under various names was growing at an outstanding rate. All due to his scientific genius and he'd be damned if he'd let a few stupid laws about ethics control his genetic talents.

He didn't have the worry down here, he was currently experiencing at Biotech with the Echo series. All products regardless of age were developed as Alpha series versions- more pliable, submissive, easier to deal with. The only variation in each product base was the DNA package they came from. They were healthy enough of course but had none the temperamental and other developmental problems that were surfacing the newer models of the Biotech client products.

And the client base, they had to be the most utterly gullible fools, if he were making one agnate for the sponsor, why did they think he would stop there? Replication of the DNA samples was infinite if done properly, and whole inventories of client products had been produced down here. With slight alteration of genetic codes here or there, simple things like eye or hair color, blood type and the product's DNA would differ just enough NOT to match it's original donor.

He passed by the incubation facility, once again the products receiving developmental imprinting instructions, but this time there was no censure about proximity, no promise of an island, no bright shiny future to dream of. Again it was his voice, in a deep soothing mantra, but this time the instruction was of a deeper darker nature, as he repeated over and over to them their purpose…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_I am an avid Sean Bean fan (the portrayer of Dr. Merrick) and this story was originally posted at a Bean fan site—therefore the reference in this chapter among the numerous other celebrity clones mentioned. Male models are identified by last names._

_Female celebrity models are identified by their series(celebrity initials as the prefix) and a model number (the first agnate of that series would be-01 and the second -02 and so on)as follows. Thus this agnate model is the 17th one in the CZ series and therefore identified as CZ-17._

_The following prefixs are found for female celebrity agnates in this story….CZ—Catherine Zeta-Jones, AJ – Angelina Jolie, JA – Jennifer Anniston, JL—Jennifer Lopez, MB—Maria Bello, SM—Sophie Marceau, NK—Nicole Kidman. _

**~Chapter Two~**

The current product selection at this point in time offered a dozen male models and probably fifty or so female product models to chose from. The male products were all from celebrities, and sold quite well in the private market and as expected primarily to women. He tried to keep stock to a bare minimum of four of each line, all at various agnate ages since it took so long to incubate and indoctrinate the products.

Male model names included Bana, Pitt, Bloom, Bale, Csokas, Firth, Farrell, and Urban.

There were four other lines of late that he'd had to step up production on, having a waiting list for those. Yes the Butler, Owen, and Mortensen were certainly in demand, and the waiting list for a Bean model, properly indoctrinated was up to almost two years at the standard going rate. (He personally didn't get the attraction to this specific product, but it wasn't his job question what the buyer wanted, instead it was his place to provide for consumer demand)

He'd actually taken to auctioning the more in demand models as they became available to highest bidder. And the majority of the training for the male models was actually left to the respective new owners. The standard going rate was currently set at half a million, but he'd actually auctioned the most recently readied Bean model for 2.7 million.

The female models all sold at the same half million, but with the wider selection there was no specific model in demand, men's/and women's tastes in this area much more varied. Since the requirements for the female models was fairly standard, their training was much more detailed, and he thoroughly enjoyed the side benefits. Helped keep his god-like status at Biotech in tact.

The two-faced bastards at Biotech all thought him a heartless tyrant, with steel stamina when it came to his sexual indifference about all the stunning policies that were awaiting their trip to the "island." He'd heard discussion among the security personnel when they watched the monitors positioned throughout the complex about what they'd like to do with this agnate, how they'd like to give it to this product or that one good. Simply unable to control their dirty thoughts although as far as he knew none of them had broken any rules about product proximity.

However, the primary truth was that he didn't give a damn what they were thinking about the products, but if he didn't make them control what they said behind the scenes, what would keep them from slipping up in front the agnates in main population with their deeply imbedded protocols about physical contact? He'd vent his rage at his employees for the disrespect to their purpose and they all thought him immune to carnal thoughts and pleasures.

It was a far cry from reality, he was tempted as easily as the next man, but why would he risk damage to those products that were worth five million each to Biotech, when he had other options to sexual gratification. He could come down here, take his pick, satisfy whatever lust overcame him and no one would be the wiser. In fact it was expected of him down here.

It was simple, after the imprinting on the females, and the familiarity with his voice, it was only right that he be the one initiating the final steps in their preparation. For he expected and typically got obedience without question.

The product selected for tomorrow afternoon's shipment was as yet untried, a fairly uncommon but not rare request. Obedience training and the like had of course been taken care of, submission would be without argument, but this model was still untried, the consumer had requested that he be allowed to do all the breeching personally, which didn't bode well for the product's care at the other end, but what did Merrick care, it was another half million in his pocket, tax free.

He removed his glasses for the retinal scan, and was admitted into the shipping room where a female agnate was awaiting the final preparations to be sent to her new owner.

Damn, he thought, as he looked at the agnate, breeching this one have been sheer delight…

***********


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

In direct contrast to the Biotech products, there had been no libido suppressants, instead their libidos had been left to develop normally. Their sole indoctrination as pleasure companions was to provide sexual gratification to their owners, therefore gender separation of the models was a given.

Whatever additional education was provided to the products would come after shipping by their new owners and at the new owner's expense. Any necessary behavior modifications (punishments were simple and not physically detrimental) here within the incubation and indoctrination facility were typically in the form of denial of the product"s own sexual fulfillment. And sexual fulfillment of course was always completely at the discretion of the owner.

Physical modifications were restricted to medical procedures, not cosmetic for those could be done by the owners. He put too much effort into the development of these marvelous products to turn around and tattoo, augment, pierce or otherwise deface his masterpieces. Physical modifications done here were in the realm of simple circumcision for the males, if requested, and permanent sterilization procedures if that were wished. (This was typically for the choice of the owners, since the females could be used for breeding if desired, and the males could provide sperm donation if warranted by the owner's needs.)

Ovulation and menstrual cycles were controlled hormonally so that menstruation was not an issue, at least in the facility, if the owners wished the course continued he would supply the hormones. Otherwise the agnates state would resume normal human functions. All procedures and/or drugs were provided for an additional fee of course.

CZ-17 just like all the female products was not permitted clothing of any sort, and Dr Merrick had caught the product off-guard and she scrambled to assume the submissive position. As per her intensive indoctrination she did not meet his gaze, keeping her eyes downcast. She dropped to her knees, her knees wide apart and hands behind her head which made her breasts tempting targets for groping.

Merrick struggled to let the urge pass, as he looked down at the voluptious body, but she was to be kept unbreeched. she was truly virginal, never having received orgasm either, and he would have to wait settle his arousal until after she was sedated and prepped. It shouldn't take long to take care of this and he had an assortment of more than 250 female products to choose from, even other unbreeched versions of this model. Right now, breeched or not, it was time to bid CZ-17 farewell.

He was direct and to the point, and her training had been flawless, "You may stand."

She stood, dropping her arms to her sides, her eyes still downcast as she'd been instructed. There was no attempt to cover herself, for modesty was a foreign concept. "You have been told have you not, CZ-17 that the time has come for you to leave us."

"Yes, sir."

"You will serve the needs of your new master well, will you not?" His tone was soothing and encouraging

"I will do my best Dr. Merrick."

Like all agnates, even with her sexual awareness and her training to give sexual pleasures, she was still almost childlike in her willingness to please him. He was sure that her trusting nature was not going to last long with her new master. Still it did not sway him in his purpose.

"On the exam table, 17."

She obeyed again pushing up with her hands to sit on the table with her legs dangling.

"Lie down."

She was stunning, lying down her full breasts an even greater temptation. The dark triangle at the apex of her thighs and the urge skim his hand between the soft flesh of her inner thighs, penetrate those virgin folds with his fingers.

_C'mon William, get a hold on yourself, she's been sold, she not your's anymore, she belongs to someone else now, and besides, there's one just like her down the corridor._

"Dr Merrick," she asked looking up at him with her ever-trusting gaze. He knew she saw the heat in his gaze and with her indoctrination she knew it for what it was, just as she understood that this was the last time that she'd see him. "Will this hurt sir?'

"Just a little sting, my dear, it's to help relax your nerves."

He was gentle as he probed a vein, injecting the powerful sedative, containing a nerve paralyzing agent, she should sleep immobile for several hours and if in a few hours, without complications or any sign of allergic reactions, then he would redose her again right before transfer, so that it would last 24 hours or a little longer. Ample time to get her to her destination safely, without causing her undue fear during the transportation process. She would be here when she went to sleep, and awake to her new life as a pleasure companion for her new master.

Pleasure companion, such a nice name, it beat the truth, that he was breeding clones as sex slaves, with no free choice in anything except to obey or not. Once they left here, it was no longer his concern, they weren't human after all. They were simply products. The fact that he was shipping many of them to off to lives of torture and abuse for the pleasure of others meant absolutely nothing as long as the check cleared….


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Chapter _****FOUR****__**

_**NO ONE crossed William Merrick and got away with it. NO ONE—ever.. He always got his revenge and the cost for making a fool of him was far too dear……**_

Lindsay Merrick sat on the cot that served as her bed. Naked as the day she was born. She had no idea exactly how long she'd been down here. But as best she could tell by the passage of time it had been several months and at least a week since she'd seen the son of a bitch she was married to. She had not passed through the door to this room but once and that had been when William shoved her in here.

There was no reason for him to let her out, all her basic needs were met, there was a shower, a toilet and her food appeared at regular intervals from a panel in the wall. It was her prison cell and William Merrick was her jailer.

What in the world had made her think she could ever sneak an affair past William. He had to be the sneakiest, most possessive man she'd ever met. Of course it didn't help matters that the affair had been with his business partner Nicholas Bennett, second only to William himself on Biotech's board of Directors.

She knew the old adage that there was a fine line that ran between genius and insanity and her husband was a clear case in point. However it was his genius that kept her hostage in the secret facility. And she could clearly remember every moment of the day he tossed her in here and ordered_**,"Strip whore."**_

_She looked at him stunned, already scared to death of the intense cruel accusation in his eyes. "No William, not until I know what's going on."___

_She never expected the blow when he knocked her to the floor, his voice raised in fury,"You know what you did bitch! Now, do what I fuckin' tell you too!"___

_She struggled to her feet, a trickle of blood running from her nose, "Not until you answer me."___

_His response was to grab her by the throat and shove her back against the wall as he used his other hand to rip her clothing from her body. He'd ripped her blouse and it hung loose, her breasts bared, He gave a yank and the waist of the skirt gave and fell at her feet. He gave another yank and her lace panties found the floor. She was using both of her hands around the one wrist to try and keep him from completely cutting off her air supply and her eyes widened as his hand went to his zipper and he freed his cock. ___

_He loosened his grip on her throat, shifting his hand back into her hair. With William's brutal yank, she found herself face first against the wall, and he kicked her still high-heeled feet wide and impaled her from behind. Her body stiffened with pain, as her unprepared pussy was violated. He only thrust a few times before he finished, she felt the violent release inside her, then he pulled out and shoved her toward the bed. "That was to refresh your memory, Lindsay, your body is mine."___

_He caught her accusing gaze, "Don't try to look innocent, you know what you did, and if you have any questions, just watch the monitor after I go."___

_The door locked behind him with a loud clunk and a panel slid back to reveal a large monitor screen…___

_The picture was blurry at first, but she couldn't mistake what she was hearing, and when the picture did clear it only confirmed what her ears had already heard and it didn't go away. William had the video looped and it played over and over for hours. There was no way for her to turn it off. William was going to make sure she knew exactly what he'd found her guilty of and it was all there in living color, her flat of her back, on their living room floor, with Nicholas Bennett between her thighs, fucking her for all he was worth._


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

**Lindsay's POV**

_Five days after William confined her to this room, he returned, and she rose from the cot, trying as best she could to cover herself with the remnants of her clothing. He collected her shoes and every single scrap of fabric._

_His tone was a hateful condescending sneer, "You want to share that body with others, take off your clothes and spread that little cunt wide for other men, then you'll do your husband the same courtesy. No false modesty allowed, my dear."_

_"Damn you William, you know you can't get away with this."_

_"You just don't get it do you Lindsay? You say I won't get away with this but my darling I already have." He reached out to gently caress her cheek._

_"Don't touch me," she said back, slapping his hand away. "People will ask questions William."_

_"No they won't, you don't exist anymore."_

_With that statement he left the room with her clothes and as the door closed behind him the damn monitor panel slid back and a video began to play. She stared stunned the first time through, not believing her ears._

_The third time the reporter read the news report it began to sink in exactly what her husband had done. She didn't know exactly how, but he'd pulled it off. Bile rose in Lindsay's throat and she found herself over the toilet until there was nothing left and she was dry heaving. and the looped news report played again and again, and there were photographs that accompanied the reports..._

_"**Three people died in a fiery helicopter crash this afternoon, the pilot and his two passengers, Merrick Biotech executive Nicholas Bennett and Lindsay Parker-Merrick, wife of genetics engineer and founder of Merrick Biotech Industries Dr William Merrick were all pronounced dead on the scene. A full FAA investigation is expected." **_

_That was also the day that she realized he was watching her, for after about hour or so of the recording she began to scream again and again for it to stop. Moments later, the video stopped and the panel closed._

_Lindsay didn't give a damn if the bastard was watching her or not as she hugged her arms to herself, spending her tears and grief over her lover, murmuring over and over again, "oh Nicky, oh my god, Nicky…"_

_William never mentioned the topic to her again…_

By the end of the first month, Lindsay was trying to desperately to make it through the boredom of another day. There was nothing to do, no books to read, no music, either sit and think, or lay and think. There were three options for sitting, on the bed, the floor and the toilet, two for laying, Just silence, or his voice when he choose to bother her with one taunt or another, or heavens the days he bothered to come in person. But then there were the days on end when he didn't come and she saw no one else. And eventually she'd desire his company, just to know she wasn't alone. The sense of aloneness when he'd go and If her food wasn't delivered regularly she'd think the world had come to an end, and that she and her husband were the only survivors.

And then he came up with his twisted form of entertainment to drive her even more crazy than she already was. At first it had its intended shock effect, and she allowed herself to be hurt by it but then she was struck by the utter hypocrisy of the entire scenario and the unbelievable size William Merrick's ego. She'd taken a single lover, out of loneliness, he was seldom home, something always resulting in him staying at the apartment at Biotech instead of returning home to her.

And now he expected her not to take offense, when he was fucking one woman after another and broadcasting that fact straight to the monitor in her room. Live action pornography.

The lousy bastard claimed he was "training" agnates. She wasn't sure when the criteria changed, but in her book if it was a female with a pussy and tits it was another woman. The damned hypocrite was getting fucked regular—one wet dream after another, and she was getting nothing. And it made her fuckin' madder than hell and he knew it....

_***********_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _The series abbreviations are listed in my notes on Chapter 2_

________________________________________________________________

_**~Chapter Six~**_

Merrick had returned to offices that housed the monitoring system for this lower level, the urge for CZ-17 having dissipated somewhat although he was still aroused, and there was no reason that he could think of not to gain some release. He scanned the cell monitors, skimming his options. Whatever choice he made needed to improve his mood and the although CZ models were good, they tended to be intense as well. He didn't care much for the JL series, and restricted his contact there to first breechings only. The AJ series he passed on as well.

He came across the JA models- the JA-05 specifically, this agnate was fully breeched, a well-trained product, almost like it was second nature to her, and she also tended to be most enthusiastic, and he figured why not? She was permitted orgasm for she always earned her gratification. And he knew on some level that she was his choice this time because her personality and sexual responses so closely resembled someone else's.

His visit had nothing to do with work and everything to do with wanting what he couldn't have. He didn't tell JA-05 to expect a visitor, and he knew there'd be no tantrums about him being with anyone else. Clearly, a natural submissive—she knew her place and she knew the rules. Whatever her master ordered without question or there would be punishment.

She was always most obedient, but he could always see the wheels turning in her head. She played the game well, enjoyed not having to make choices for herself but then she also knew the rewards for compliance, and she was certainly a greedy one when it came to rewards and he admired the underlying manipulative skills she possessed.

And she certainly had no qualms whatsoever about proximity. She enjoyed being touched and it showed in her unguarded responses. He didn't usually take an interest in the buyers, but he would J- 05. He'd like to know she would be treated well, because everything she did was given without reservation.

She was asleep and clearly startled by his entry. She started to get up, to assume the appropriate positions as would be expected by any new master. "No stay there 05."

He came to her cot, nudging her over sitting down beside her, and her gaze met his momentarily before looking away, not wishing to break the rules about eye contact.

"It's all right," he said, tilting her chin to see her face. He could walk in and simply fuck any one of the products but he was looking for something more than that right now. He wanted—no scratch that—he needed a mutual sexual response and he knew he could get it from 05. And just the once he could bestow the tenderness he'd like to give elsewhere.

JA-05 stared up at Dr. Merrick, permission having been given to make direct eye contact. She studied his green gaze as he stared at her. She might not be smart like the staff, or Dr Merrick, but she knew he was troubled. She knew somehow this was not going to be like her previous breechings or even the times he came in for quick relief. Something was different this time. She didn't speak, she didn't touch him, he'd not given her permission yet, she sat up silently, simply waiting.

She watched him stand and strip off his clothes never letting his gaze fall from her eyes. Re-emphasizing that it was all right. Wordlessly, he extended his hand and she stood, coming to her feet, standing toe to toe with him. Somehow she understood he wasn't seeing her, but it wasn't her right to question it. Her purpose was to provide for his sexual needs, to give him pleasure. She was a pleasure companion, and it was her sole purpose for existence.

He reached out tucking her hair behind her ear, pulling her closer, his fingers stroking her cheek, his thumb rubbing across her lower lip, and she felt the pleasant sensations beginning to stir and instinctively she sucked his thumb into her mouth, and it was Merrick's turn to be jolted by simple sensation.

Blood rushed through his body, settling heavily in his penis, and he let his hand glide toward the back of her neck drawing her to him. His mouth slanted across hers, probing past her lips with his tongue, the thought in his head, damned if she didn't taste human.

Her tongue pressed back to meet his, and his arms went around her waist crushing her to him. How long had it been since he'd allowed himself to simply feel? To savor the sweet pleasure of a warm body in his arms.

His hands cupped firm breasts, skimmed across smooth skin, down and across rounded buttocks, and back up to tweak and tease nipples, to nuzzle her throat with his lips, to find and seek the heat of her mouth yet again. Repayment for his efforts was in the form of pleased moans, hungry whimpers and uncontrolled arching into his touch. -05's head fell back, her nipples were hard peaks and he suckled them one at a time.

Merrick groaned his passion into her mouth, and she whimpered in slight pain as he got rougher as his lust deepened further. He pushed her back against the wall, his hand sliding between her thighs, penetrating into her folds with his fingers, feeling the wet arousal in her vagina that he was responsible for. Oh yeah she was ready for him. He thrust again with his fingers, while at the same time finding her clitoris with his thumb and when he applied the gentle stroking pressure he actually felt the gush of her increased arousal around his fingers, and she whimpered again loudly. "Tell me 05," he husked hungrily, "Tell me if it feels good."

Her response was unfettered, and she grabbed his face bringing his mouth back to hers to taste of him again. Her want, her need now as great as his, and he withdrew his fingers, indicating with nod for them to return to the bed. He pushed her down, settling his hips between her thighs and pressing forward into the silky wet heat, he watched her face as he began the slow steady strokes, and her legs came around his hips reflexively drawing him in deeper. The pace built slowly and she was clinging to his shoulders, her gaze meeting his when he felt the first tremors of her orgasm and he quickened his strokes, watching her tumble over the peak. Her spasms clenched and clutched at his still thrusting cock and she drew him over into his climax with her orgasm. She trembled beneath him as Merrick finally shuddered to completion, spilling deeply within her body…

~*~

In her cell down the corridor, Lindsay watched the monitor, _Damn him, damn him,_

Next time she saw him she was going to give the son-of-a-bitch a large piece of her mind.

At the moment, she was too busy swiping away angry tears. She'd thought she was immune to him by now, his "training" the companions. But this was not training, and it brought far too many memories of what they'd once had back to the surface.


End file.
